disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Episodi di Darkwing Duck
Lista di episodi della serie animata Disney Darkwing Duck. Stagione 1 Panico nella notte (prima parte) *'Titolo originale': Darkly Dawns the Duck (Part 1) *'Trama': Darkwing Duck è un combattente del crimine poco conosciuto che aspetta la sua grande occasione, e la fama che ne converrebbe. Ma quando si mette sulle tracce del perfido Toros Bulba, egli finisce nei guai più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Panico nella notte (seconda parte) *'Titolo originale': Darkly Dawns the Duck (Part 2) *'Trama': Ocalina è ora sotto la protezione di Darkwing, ma Toros Bulba è ancora fuori per ottenere il suo, credendo ha la Ramrod codice inserimento Waddlemeyer. Ma Ocalina non sa nulla. La bella e la barbabietola *'Titolo originale': Beauty and the Beet *'Trama': Reginald Clorofix è uno scienziato appassionato di piante. Preso in giro dai suoi colleghi, per vendetta, decide di essere un papero vegetale, catturando anche la dottoressa Rosa Scarlatta per diventare la sua sposa. Ma Darkwing e Jet tentano di fermarlo. Scala ridotta *'Titolo originale': Getting Antsy *'Trama': Darkwing e Jet scoprono delle città fatte in miniatura. Ma la causa di tutto è Lilliput, un papero aiutato da un esercito di formiche. La notte delle patate viventi *'Titolo originale': Night of the Living Spud *'Trama': Clorofix, nel tentativo di far crescere in vaso la sua futura sposa, sbaglia ingredienti e crea un'ernorme patata vampiro che impazza nella campagna, vamperizzando tutti. L'antropologa scomparsa *'Titolo originale': Apes of Wrath *'Trama': Darkwing, Ocalina e Jet sono in una giungla alla ricerca dell'antropologa che è stata allevata dai gorilla. Fame di fama *'Titolo originale': Dirty Money *'Trama': La criminale Ammonia Pine sta dominando St. Canard con cose da pulizia, e la rivalità fra Darkwing e Grizzlycloff è assolutamente indimenticabile. Vicolo cieco *'Titolo originale': Duck Blind *'Trama': Darkwing viene accecato mentre s'imbatte contro Megavolt, il topo criminale dell'elettricità. Fumetto a quattro mani *'Titolo originale': Comic Book Capers *'Trama': Darkwing crea una storia di fumetti per rendere meglio al pubblico. Ma per errore anche Megavolt che vuole vendicarsi. Il deserto acquatico *'Titolo originale': Water Way to Go *'Trama': Darkwing e Jet sono alle prese con l'agente dell'organizzazione F.O.W.L., Becco D'Acciaio, mentre salvano il deserto arabo da una marea di pioggia. La macchina del tempo *'Titolo originale': Paraducks *'Trama': Darkwing e Ocalina, viaggiando con la macchina del tempo, ritornano ai tempi dell'infanzia di Darkwing e scoprono che da adolescente lui era pauroso ed imbranato. L'albero dei soldi *'Titolo originale': Easy Comes, Easy Grows *'Trama': Clorofix inventa una formula per creare l'albero dei soldi. La rivolta degli elettrodomestici *'Titolo originale': A Revolution in Home Appliances *'Trama': Scambio di corpi *'Titolo originale': Trading Faces *'Trama': Per arrestare Becco D'Acciaio, Darkwing, Jet, Ocalina e Tonnaso si sono scambiati i corpi dell'elettricità. Tuskernini il terribile *'Titolo originale': Hush, Hush Sweet Charlatan *'Trama': Paperetta rossa *'Titolo originale': Can't Bayou Love *'Trama': Un parco innaturale *'Titolo originale': Bearskin Thug *'Trama': L'elisir della giovinezza *'Titolo originale': You Sweat Your Life *'Trama': Darkwing e Beppe sono alle prese con tre lestofanti che vogliono rubare l'elisir della giovinezza. I giorni dell'errore *'Titolo originale': Days of Blunder *'Trama': Il papero criminale Quackerjack vuole liberarsi Darkwing Duck. Escogita allora un ingegnoso piano: si traveste da psicoterapeuta e convince il rivale di non avere la stoffa per fare il supereroe. Ma Darkwing tornerà perché capirà che si tratta di un imbroglio. La grande sfida (prima parte) *'Titolo originale': Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 1) *'Trama': I cinque più cattivi di St. Canard, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Clorofix, il cane acquatico Liquidator e Negaduck, il gemello malvagio di Darkwing, stanno dominando la città a costi quel che costi. La grande sfida (seconda parte) *'Titolo originale': Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2) *'Trama': I cinici cinque, hanno conquistato St. Canard, ma rapiscono anche Morgana, Stego, Robopap e Nettunia, eroici amici di Darkwing, ma lui verrà ad aiutarli. Doppio Darkwing *'Titolo originale': Double Darkwings *'Trama': Per vendicarsi di Darkwing, Jambalaya Jake, aiutato da sua nonna, Paperofobia *'Titolo originale': Aduckyphobia *'Trama': L'invasione degli ultracorpi *'Titolo originale': When Aliens Collide *'Trama': Futuro preistorico *'Titolo originale': Jurassic Jumble *'Trama': Ocalina e Tonnaso incappano in un mite dinosauro, Stego, che in realtà è un papero bidello trasformato dal Prof. Fossil. Il pazzo, anch'esso dinosauro, intende annientare gli uomini. Operazione pulizia *'Titolo originale': Cleaniiness is Next to Badliness *'Trama': Becco D'Acciaio e Ammonia Pine Lezioni da campioni *'Titolo originale': Smarter Than a Speeding Bullet *'Trama': Mentre Darkwing e Jet sono sulle tracce di Becco D'Acciaio, arriva un umano tanto grosso e muscoloso quanto ingenuo e goffo. Si chiama Cometiano, e sta cercando un supereroe. La regina del ghiaccio *'Titolo originale': All's Fahrenheit in Love and War *'Trama': Darkwing e Jet Giochi di ruolo *'Titolo originale': Whiffle While You Work *'Trama': Darkwing e Ocalina scoprono che Quackerjack vuole partecipare ad una sfida di videogame. Il ladro di sogni *'Titolo originale': Ghoul of My Dreams *'Trama': Darkwing sogna che la sua fiamma Morgana sia stata catturata da un elfo maligno. Adotta un criminale *'Titolo originale': Adopt-a-Con *'Trama': Darkwing dovrà coinvingere al processo che Tuskernini abbia fatto una delle sue cattive idee. La guerra dei giocattoli *'Titolo originale': Toys Czar Us *'Trama': Dopo essere stato richiamato dalla preside per il comportamento di Ocalina, Darkwing abbandona i panni dell'eroe per fare il papà. Ma Quackerjack è in agguato. Le origini segrete di Darkwing Duck *'Titolo originale': The Secret Origins of Darkwing Duck *'Trama': Il ferro di cavallo *'Titolo originale': Up, Up and Awry *'Trama': Megavolt si è impadronito dei ferri di cavallo di tutta la città e Darkwing Duck è sulle sue strade. Ma a risolvere la situazione ci pensa Robopap, un supereroe robotizzato. Ritorno al presente *'Titolo originale': Life, the Negaverse and Everything *'Trama': Darkwing segue Negaduck nel negozio dei dolci, ma vengono scaraventati in universo diversamente contrario. L'acqua Frizzalina *'Titolo originale': Dry Hard *'Trama': Il terribile Liquidator Le fatiche della psiche *'Titolo originale': Heavy Mental *'Trama': Il furto in maschera *'Titolo originale': Disguise the Limit *'Trama': Sulle tracce di Negaduck, Darkwing si crede di essere colpevole, quando si scambia in ruoli. Ma capirà che è il suo gemello il vero colpevole. Darkwing professore *'Titolo originale': Planet of the Capes *'Trama': Cometiano è venuto a trovare Darkwing, e lui viene a visitare il suo pianeta, minacciata però da un nemico. Darkwing doblone *'Titolo originale': Darkwing Doubloon *'Trama': Sistemati per le feste *'Titolo originale': It's a Wonderful Leaf *'Trama': E' Natale e come di consueto tutti si affannano a fare regali. Ma, a rovinare la festa a tutti ci pensa Clorofix, organizzando la rivolta degli alberi di Natale. Un programma elettrizzante *'Titolo originale': Twirching Channels *'Trama': Megavolt s'impossessa dell'elettricità televisive, ma Darkwing lo insegue fino al mondo reale dove cui tutti conoscono il famoso eroe. La danza del Bigfoot *'Titolo originale': Dances with Bigfoot *'Trama': Cavoli mostruosi *'Titolo originale': Twin Beaks *'Trama': L'incredibile Bulk *'Titolo originale': The Incredible Bulk *'Trama': Il filtro d'amore *'Titolo originale': My Valentine Ghoul *'Trama': Darkwing e Morgana festeggiano il giorno di San Valentino, ma Negaduck se la vedrà con lui con un filtro d'amore. Un papero all'altro mondo *'Titolo originale': Dead Duck *'Trama': Per colpa di Megavolt, Darkwing muore in un incidente. Mentre Lucifero e San Pietro discutono se spedirlo all'Inferno o mandarlo in paradiso, lui torna sulla Terra come fantasma. Ma alla fine capirà che era solo un brutto sogno. Il caso dell'uomo nero *'Titolo originale': An Duck By Any Other Name *'Trama': Il nuovo Darkwing Duck *'Titolo originale': Let's Get Respectable *'Trama': Negaduck scopre che Darkwing non è più lo stesso ma è nuovamente un eroe. Dalla missione alla pensione *'Titolo originale': In Like Blunt *'Trama': Un salto nel passato *'Titolo originale': Quack of Ages *'Trama': Darkwing Duck deve tornare nel 1924 per far sì che Quackerjack non impedisca l'invenzione dello jo-jo. Qualcosa però non funziona, e alla fine tutti si ritrovano nel Medioevo. Tempo e punizione *'Titolo originale': Time and Punishment *'Trama': Galeotto fu il biscotto *'Titolo originale': Stressed to Kill *'Trama': Megavolt e Quackerjack sono in agguato, e Darkwing si crede di aver perduto la testa. Ma con l'aiuto dei due, Darkwing riuscirà a tornarsene com'era prima, quando l'intera città di Saint Canard sia in pericolo. La banda degli imbranati *'Titolo originale': The Darkwing Squad *'Trama': Per annientare Becco D'Acciaio, al posto di Darkwing ci servirà una banda identica a lui, ma sarà inutile. La casalinga eroica *'Titolo originale': Inside Binkie's Brain *'Trama' Il fantasma della Soap Opera *'Titolo originale': The Haunting of Mr. Banana Brain *'Trama': Mentre Darkwing insegue Quackerjack, compare il fantasma di un misterioso papero pagliaccio, Paddywhack. Il piantagrane *'Titolo originale': Slime Okay, You're Okay *'Trama': Ocalina viene trasformata in una bambina melmosa, per colpa di una formula di Clorofix. La storia minestra di vita *'Titolo originale': Whirled History *'Trama': Ocalina non volendo studiare storia, sogna che il suo libro si trasformi in un tappeto volante in grado di portarla a spasso nel tempo. Ma Megavolt la scopre e la cattura. Il discolo volante *'Titolo originale': U.F. Foe *'Trama': Jet viene rapito da un disco volante. In realtà si tratta della regina degli alieni che intende sposarlo per portare il divertimento sulla sua galassia. Bushroot Show *'Titolo originale': A Star is Scourned *'Trama': Darkwing, accompagnato da Ocalina, si reca agli studios di Saint Canard per discutere del suo show. Ma i due scoprono che vogliono dare la parte principale a Clorofix. Robinia Hood *'Titolo originale': The Quiverwing Quack *'Trama': Negaduck semina il panico la città, e Ocalina, nonostante i litigi con il padre, diventa Robinia Hood. L'occhio mistico *'Titolo originale': Jail Bird *'Trama': Negaduck, Clorofix, Liquidator, Megavolt e Quackerjack rubano l'occhio mistico, uno smeraldo che ha il potere di assorbire energia e attitudini dagli altri. Ma Darkwing interviene. Crimini col candeggio *'Titolo originale': Dirtysomething *'Trama': Ammonia Pine e sua sorella Il drago bambino *'Titolo originale': Kung Fooled *'Trama': Talponi Non è vero ma ci credo *'Titolo originale': Bad Luck Duck *'Trama': Inseguendo Negaduck, Darkwing finisce su un'isola e viene scambiato dai suoi abitanti per il ladro del loro amuleto, che ha il potere di dare vita alle cose. Stagione 2 Un posto all'ombra *'Titolo originale': That Sinking Feeling *'Trama': Il perfido Talponi Horror Show *'Titolo originale': Flim Flam *'Trama': Tuskernini, prende vita agli attori vestiti da mostri. La nascita di Negaduck *'Titolo originale': Negaduck *'Trama': Megavolt, ha creato un divisotrone, e quando Darkwing tenta di catturarlo, lo colpisce e si tolgono le parti dell'eroe. La ragazza criminale *'Titolo originale': Fungus Amongus *'Trama': Gli schiavi della moda *'Titolo originale': Slaves to Fashion *'Trama': Tuskernini La rivolta del mare *'Titolo originale': Something Fishy *'Trama': Darkwing, Ocalina e Jet incontrano Nettunia, una pesciolina mutante che si sbaglia di conquistare il mondo. L'ira dei titani *'Titolo originale': Tiff of the Titans *'Trama': Darkwing Duck e Robopap (Fenton Paperconchiglia), amico di Jet da Paperopoli, dovranno affrontare insieme contro Becco D'Acciaio. Camilla il camaleonte *'Titolo originale': Calm a Chameleon *'Trama': Un alieno per cappello *'Titolo originale': Battle of the Brainteasers *'Trama': Cattive notizie *'Titolo originale': Bad Tidings *'Trama': Becco D'Acciaio Un papero a tutto gas *'Titolo originale': Going Nowhere Fast *'Trama': Negaduck Il pennello magico *'Titolo originale': A Brush with Oblivion *'Trama': Il mercante della minaccia *'Titolo originale': The Merchant of Menace *'Trama': Stagione 3 Non scherzare con la magia *'Titolo originale': Monsters R Us *'Trama': Gli antenati maldestri *'Titolo originale': Inherit the Wimp *'Trama': Darkwing, scopre che Jet si è smarrito per colpa della macchina del tempo di Quackerjack. Arrivano però dei loro antenati. Intanto, Megavolt sta dominando St. Canard. La rivincita dei cappelli *'Titolo originale': The Revenge of the Return of the Brainteasers, Too! *'Trama': Circuiti impazziti *'Titolo originale': Star Crossed Circuits *'Trama': Darkwing riceve dei computer robot, che però Jet è tristemente geloso. In quel che peggio, qualcosa andrà storto. Lo sterminatore *'Titolo originale': Steerminator *'Trama': Quelli del F.O.W.L. portano in vita Toros Bulba. Bulba decide di caversela da solo per vendicarsi di Darkwing Duck. Le tre onde del male *'Titolo originale': The Frequency Fiends *'Trama': Ocalina Gara di fumetti *'Titolo originale': Paint Misbehavin *'Trama': Non scherzare con la magia *'Titolo originale': Hot Spells *'Trama': Come ti invento lo scoop *'Titolo originale': Fraudcast News *'Trama': I compagni di scuola *'Titolo originale': Clash Reunion *'Trama': Darkwing e Megavolt hanno accidentalmente frequentato lo stesso liceo. La verità sarà indimenticabile. La battaglia dei mutanti *'Titolo originale': Mutantcy on the Bouncy *'Trama': Un ristorante molto particolare *'Titolo originale': Malice's Restaurant *'Trama': Il mistero dell'ambra *'Titolo originale': Extinct Possibility *'Trama': Con la macchina del tempo di Quackerjack, Darkwing va nella preistoria futuristica, per sapere che lui stesso è intrappolato in un'ambra. Categoria:Darkwing Duck